


The Bad Boy and The Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Liam, Bad Boy Zayn, Crossdressing Louis, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horan-Payne Twin Boys, Innocent Louis, It's normal, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Louis turns Bad, M/M, Mean Girl Eleanor, Mean Girl Taylor, Mean Girl/Good Girl Danielle, Mpreg Niall, Sort of like Grease but it's not like that, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Virgin Louis, males can get pregnant, princess louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the school's Bad Boy.<br/>Louis was the school's Princess.<br/>Louis wore skirts and dresses while Harry wore leather jackets and tight ass jeans.<br/>Louis never swore (at school). Harry always swore.<br/>Louis' never had detention. Harry always has detention.<br/>They're polar opposites.<br/>They hate each other.<br/>But they must love each other to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Princess, Your're in my seat." A deep raspy voice told me. It could only belong to one person. Harry Fucking Styles. The school's dumbass, of course I would never say that out loud. I'm  pure at school even thought Harry gives me shit everyday. I snapped my head up when two large hands slammed down on the desk. "Hey Prick I'm talking to you! Now move your fatass." I glared at him as I snapped my book close. "First of all, It's not fat it's just big and second of all, this is my seat and you know that Harold!" I throw back at him. He grabbed my book and tossed it behind him. It landed on the floor. He looked at me with a smug smile. "Oops." I groan in frustration and grabbed my bag from behind the chair. "You're incredible Styles." I stand and fix my skirt. "Thanks. I try." He says. I walk pass him ,he purposely nudged his shoulder hard against mine,and go and retrieve my book. I could hear him flop down in my seat. I heard whistles as I bent down and picked up the book. Normally I would have blushed but Harry's crew were the ones whistling so I just said "Pigs" and walked to another seat. I sat down and crossed one leg over the other waiting for the fucking teacher to arrive.  
  
It's fifth period now and I decide to skip it. I don't like the word 'ditch'. It's my art class and we're working on our projects and mine is already done. We're supposed to paint or draw something that has to do with the people in our lives. I drew my mum and little sisters. My step dad left us 5 years ago. I stay in the loo because a teacher was walking by. Normally I won't skip classes but I've been sitting bored in Art for the pass week and we still have a month left until the projects due so I made an acceptation. I walked into a stall and locked it behind me. I plugged in my headphones and listened to music. After about 20 minutes I got bored decided to head outside. I pulled out my headphones and opened the door. I almost screamed when I realized there was someone else in the loo. It was the one person I hated at this school or at all.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Harry screamed at the sudden voice in the quiet room. He turned and I saw the can of paint the Art classes use. Harry doesn't take Art. "What's it look like? I'm vandalizing school property." He says. "You know you can get in trouble." I tell. He turns to me. "And why do you care about me?" I scoff at this comment. "You wish. I don't care about you. I care about school." "If you cared about school you wouldn't have ditched, now would you?" He asks. "I didn't ditch." I tell him. "Really? Cause you sure as hell didn't just walk in." He shook the can and started to write something on the walls. The red paint bright against the dull white walls. I smack the can out of his hand and kicked it away. "What the Hell!?" he half yelled half asked. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it then tried to get the paint off the wall. "You can't do this here Styles." I tell him. He went to grab the can from the floor. "Fine. I'll do it somewhere else. You're locker need redecorating doesn't?" He asks. I run over to him and grab his jacket by the collar and pull him back. The can falls from his hand and rolls under the sink. He pushes me away ,using one hand, and into the paper towel dispenser. It ,along with me, was knocked to the ground. Harry stops and turns to me. "Are you alright?" He ask. Before I could answer him, The principal , Mr.Cowell, walked in. He looked at me on the floor and then to Harry and then to the wall behind me. I looked up and all my effort made the paint smear across the wall. My hand prints smears across the wall. "You two. My office now!" He said. We both nodded and walked to the office in silence.  
  
As we walked to the office, Mr.Cowell called the janitor to clean the mess. I was glad he didn't walk us to the office. It gave me time to think of a plan. "Listen here Princess-" Harry brought me out of my trance. I shushed him but he kept talking so I shushed him again. "Don't shush me Prin-Listen Harry I got an idea and it might work but you can't be hating me right now." He sighed and nodded his head. It's the first time he's agreed with me every since he became a dick which is as long as I'd known him. The thing is; I don't have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Louis never thought I'd see you here." Mr.Cowell said when he entered the room. Harry and I sit in font of his desk. I hold on to the arm rests for dear life. I've never been in trouble before. "Simon It's my fault. Let him go. He didn't do anything." I heard Harry tell him. I looked at him confused,hoping Mr.Cowell didn't see it. "Well in that case, Louis you're free. Harry you're expelled." He said. "What?!" Harry and I asked at the same time. Harry's been expelled from 5 different school's and he can't afford to be expelled again. I felt something wet on my hand. I look down and see red paint on the arm rest and on my hand. I got it. "Babe No." I tell Harry. I put my non-paint coated hand on his knee. He looks at me confused. I shake my head slightly. I turn to Mr.Cowell but leave my hand on his knee. "Mr.Cowell, He's lying. It was me too. Well mostly me. I was in Art class, working on my project. I was painting Harry and Me because," I stop and look at him, looking for permission. He nods once for me to continue."Because Harry and I are dating.

We're Boyfriends. I went to the loo and Harry texted me. I told him where I was and he came to meet me. I tripped over my own feet and I tried to stop myself with the wall. I hadn't realized I had paint on my hand. Harry had just walked in when you seen us." I lied hoping it sounded believable. I looked to Harry. His face was unreadable. I turned back to Mr.Cowell. He seemed to buy it. "Is that true Harry? Is Louis really your boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes." was Harry immediate response. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I ignored the rush of heat that I felt when he did. "Yes. We're dating." He told him. Mr.Cowell nodded. "Well I know Louis. He wouldn't lie so it must be true. But I also know you Harry. You're lucky Louis was here. You would've been expelled." He tells us. I bite my lip when he said I wouldn't lie. "So?" I asked. Mr.Cowell sighs. "Harry; Detention after school and tomorrow." Harry nods. When Mr.Cowell turns to me,I tighten my grip on Harry's hand. He didn't seem to be effected by it."Louis, This is a warning. Be careful when you're with him." He says. I nod. He motions to the door. We walk out hand-in-hand.

 

It's a week after the little incident. Harry and I have complete ignored each other. I was at my locker when I heard a familiar voice. "Louehh!" It said in a thick Irish accent. I turn to see my best friend Niall walking towards me. "Ni." I say. I hug him when he reaches me. "What happened at the Doctor's?" I ask. He smiles big and puts his hand on the abdomen. He starts nodding excitingly. I smile and hug him again. This time I'm careful with his stomach. "Ni! That's amazing. You're pregnant." He nods. "I know. I'm excited." I put my hand where his is. His stomach is hard with a baby bump. "You'll be a great mother." I tell him. Then something hits me. "Wait, who's the dad?" I ask. Niall only told me he might be pregnant. He didn't say by who. He bites his lip and turns to the other side of the hallway. I follow his eyes and land on Liam Payne. He's best friends with Harry. He's just like Harry. He littered with tattoos. He has a pierced lip and eyebrow. He currently talking to a girl with extremely curly hair I recognize as Danielle Peazer. He turns back and I gap at him. "Liam Payne?" I asked. He nods. "How?" I ask him. I'm partly angry because of this. I told him to stay away from Harry's Crew. "Well remember I was at that party and I told you I had a one-night stand." He explains. "Yeah." I say, dragging out the ending. "Well.." He points his thumb behind him. I shake my head. "Are you going to tell him?." I ask him. He chuckles. "No. I don't want my baby involved with Liam if he's with Harry's Crew. Speaking of Harry, " He continued."Mr.Cowell asked me about you're relationship with him." He said sounding confused. "What did you say?" I said all to fast. "I told him you really didn't have a relationship with him. That you simply hated him. Why?" He says. Before I could tell him about Harry and me, the speaker came on.  _"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles to Mr.Cowell's Office. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles to Mr.Cowell's Office._ Niall looks at me confused. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and slammed the locker. I walked away from Niall and down the hall to Mr.Cowell's Office. 

I opened the door to see Mr.Cowell sitting in his desk writing something on a piece of paper. "Sit down Louis." He says almost coldly. I obeyed and sat. My hand print was painted in red paint on the arm rest. I don't think it'll come off. "So Louis. I've talked to some of your -" He was interrupted by the door opening. Harry walked in. "You called Simon. Hey babe." He said. He kissed my cheek and sat next to me. Again I ignored the heat racing through my body. I know he only kissed me because we're suppose to be dating but it felt genuine. "As I was saying. I talked to some of your friends. I asked them about you two and they all said the same thing. That you two hate each other." He finished saying. "Mr.Cowell-That's my fault." I began but Harry interrupted. "We haven't came out yet and it's my fault. I have a reputation here and everyone thinks I'm straight. If they found out I was gay, they'd treat me different." The kiss might have felt genuine but this was genuine. I felt the same way at my old school. When I moved here, I just accepted myself no matter what others said. "Louis. You're okay with this?" He asked me. I nodded. I felt Harry grab my hand and intertwined it with his. He slightly tighten his hold I knew it was a _thank you_. "Harry, you shouldn't keep this a secret. Louis' openly gay and everyone loves him." Mr.Cowell tells him. Harry thought about it. He _actually_ took it in consideration! "For once Mr.Cowell, You're right. I should just come out." He says."Are you sure?" I ask Harry, a little shocked. He nods. "It'll be hard. Some people won't like it but I don't care. You're more important then any of them." He says. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He's actually trying to be sweet. "When?" I asked. "Tomorrow."


End file.
